


【Animagus】

by Tess_Sunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny
Summary: 马尔福夫妇对儿子的阿尼玛格斯意见不合。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	【Animagus】

**Author's Note:**

> 幽默向。OOC有。
> 
> CP：Dramione
> 
> 我的脑洞千奇百怪。

“他会是一只北极熊的，赫敏。所有马尔福的阿尼玛格斯都是一只帅气的北极熊。”德拉科看看他的妻子，和面前正要进行第一次阿尼玛格斯变形的儿子，发表了他的评价。这个如今已40出头的男人的肤色依旧如少年时期那般病态的苍白，淡金色的头发即使在庄园幽暗的灯光下也只比墙壁略深几分。他看向跟自己外貌几乎如出一辙的儿子——尽管他继承了赫敏棕色的眼睛，发色和肤色也因她的缘故稍稍加深——然后冲他的妻子得意洋洋地笑起来。他肯定会是只北极熊的，一只雪白雪白的北极熊，毕竟赫敏在外貌上对他的影响小的几乎可以忽略不计。

“别这么自信，马尔福。”不出意料的，赫敏立刻就反驳了。她交叉双臂，歪头斜睨着他。“你也承认斯科普斯性格里有很大一部分很像我——说不定他会是一只白猫，或者，一只棕熊？”他妻子的阿尼玛格斯是一只黑猫。皮毛顺滑，闪闪发光，像一匹纯黑的丝绸，一条流动的河流。还有竖起跳动的耳朵和翘起摇摆的尾巴。德拉科不会承认他超爱任何她扮成或是变成猫的样子，尽管每次她这么做时他色眯眯的眼神和不安分的手早已广播了心中的秘密。当然，前者仅针对她扮成猫咪的时候。

“我们走着瞧，格兰杰。”他露出一个坏笑，看到他的儿子扬起眉毛，饶有兴致地听着他父母的争论。“你认为呢，斯科？不如我们现在就开始吧？”

“我一直在想，你们俩究竟还要再争论多久才会注意到我的存在。”他们的儿子，斯科普斯慢吞吞说话的样子跟少年时期的德拉科还真是一个模子里刻出来的，说话的方式，却实在令两人出乎意料。“我假设你们以后在阿柯瑞雅斯（Aquarius）和利奥（Leo）面前会更变本加厉？”

“好了斯科，开始吧。”赫敏的脸变成了粉色。她示意德拉科也不要再说话。

斯科普斯举起魔杖指向心尖，低声念着咒语，随后拔开魔药瓶的塞子，将血红色的魔药一饮而尽。德拉科和赫敏仔细地观察着他们的儿子。他紧闭着双眼，表情因第一次变形时的不适疯狂的扭曲。他的双手开始变形，指甲开始长长，衣服与皮肤紧贴在一起，随后被一层长长厚厚的毛所覆盖。

“哈！他脸上是白色的毛！我就说嘛，所有的马尔福都是一只帅气的北极熊——”德拉科重重地拍向赫敏的后背，脸上写满的洋洋自得毫不吝啬地显示着这位马尔福的神采飞扬。他本想递给他顽固到现在还不肯接受现实的妻子一个挑衅的眼神，却在转身的瞬间正撞上妻子的双臂，她一把抓住他的胳膊，以平生最大的力气摇晃着他：“他腿上是黑色的毛，你个蠢货——”

他们突然像被按下开关的跳舞娃娃，呆呆地盯着对方，消化着彼此的话。然后，最初的兴奋被困惑所取代，这一对夫妻保持着紧抓彼此的姿势一齐转头，却发现——

他们的儿子，一只黑白相间的熊猫，正一脸傻fufu地坐在那里，盯着他的父母。

Fin.

【咳。这是本废话流写过最短的一篇了 不过还是花了一个小时………】


End file.
